Why is Hermione Acting like Lavender?
by freelancewhale
Summary: Hermione has to act like Lavender because of a dare.This dare might not hold long, but while she's doing it,her actions atract a certain blond Slytherin! DHr First Fanfic! Be nice and review! FINISHED :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so be nice pls!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

Why is Hermione Acting like Lavender?

It all started with a dare. It started with Wizard Instant Messaging, Otherwise known as WIM.

TheRedHead has signed on

HeavensBook: Hey Gins!

TheRedHead: Whatsup Herms!

HeavensBook: Mothing much, I can't wait until Howarts starts in a week!

TheRedHead: Same, but the war is freaking me out

HeavensBook: Don't worry, Hogwarts is one of the most protected places you could be!

TheRedHead: Ya, ok, lets play truth or dare!

HeavensBook: …..

HeavensBook: You know I hate that game!

TheRedHead: Come on! It'll be fun!

HeavensBook: Fine, Dare

TheRedHead: Ok, I dare you to act like Lavender for the whole year.

HeavensBook has signed out

HeavensBook has signed in

HeavensBook: ARE YOU FREAKIN MAD WOMAN!

TheRedHead: No, and dare.

HeavensBook: Fine, I accept your stupid dare, but I dare you to seduce Blaise Zabini.

TheRedHead: No problem, he is hott!

HeavensBook: omg Gins, you like a Slytherin! That is disgusting..

TheRedHead: Oh shut up, I know you have a thing for Malfoy.

HeavensBook: OMG GINS, YOU ARE FRICKIN CRAZY!

TheRedHead: Looks like I have touched your soft spot!

HeavensBook: ugh Gin….

HeavensBook has signed out

TheRedHead has signed out.

Yup, and that's how all this mess began!

It was September 1st, and Hermione ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. She entered platform nine and three quarters. There she saw Ron kissing Parvati and Ginny talking to Blaise.

"The Weasleys have really got it going this year no?" said Harry who suddenly appeared next to Hermione. "I bet this is just the beginning, just the beginning Harry!"

* * *

So what do you guys think? Tell me by pressing the review button:P 


	2. Chapter 2

Here u go! Thank you all my reviewers, you really made my day! Homeric, You'll find out in this chapter why Hermione is doing the bet, The American Slang, Thx for pointing that out:) and they use WIM cuz they are modern witches ;) and don't worry about Harry ppl, he'll find sum1 !

* * *

The Reason

"Hiya Herms, how are you going with your bet?" asked Ginny. "Well, ya, about the bet, I don't think I can do it, isn't it a bit harsh Gins?" asked Hermione. "It's ok Herms, I knew you were a chicken, but I didn't think that you would give up this easily!" exclaimed Ginny. "Well, look, I don't want to give up-" "Then DON'T!" cut in Ginny. "Fine, I'll do your stupid bet!" said the angry Hermione.

"Good, now look at Lavender, and do what she is doing." Lavender was near the entrance of the train, talking to Parvati, when Theodore Nott of Slytherin walked by, and Lavender said, "WOW! Look who grew over the summer!" to him, adding a wink. Theo gave her a naughty grin, and walked into the train. _I have to do that! Oh my gosh that is so degrading! _

Hermione and Ginny heard the whistle, and hurried onto the train. "Bye Ginny, I have to go sit in the heads compartment!" said Hermione. "Ok, see you" said Ginny.

Hermione entered the beautiful compartment. She sat, and Draco Malfoy entered. She mustered up enough courage to say, "Wow, look who grew over the summer!" All Draco did was give her a quizzical look. She shrugged and took her book out of her bag.

The train stopped and everyone got out. Harry entered the Great Hall and took his normal place at the Gryffindor table. He looked at the Slytherin table, and saw a girl who looked like an angel. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Surprisingly she resembled Draco Malfoy!

McGonagall got on the stage and everyone quited down for the new headmistress. She started her speech. "As you all know, I am the new headmistress, and we are all still grieving the death of my predecessor, Albus Dumbledore. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and we are not allowed outside the Hogwarts building after hours. We have a new studen transferred from Beaubaxtons, for Death Eaters attacked Beaubaxtons recently. Everyone, please welcome Miss Yvette Pin, who was put in Slytherin with her cousin Mr. Draco Malfoy. Please treat her like your own. That is all, you may eat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, my last chappie was really short, so i decided to post the third chapter up now.. So ENJOY!

* * *

Let the Romance Begin!

Professor McGonagall assisted Hermione and Draco to the Head's common room. There was a portrait of a baby in the hands of her

mother, and the password was "unity". They entered the common room. It was beautifully decorated red and black, representing

Gryffindor and Slytherin. McGonagall left in a hurry for she had some guests visiting soon.

"So, Since we are Heads, _Draco, _I think that we should be more civilized to each other," said Hermione.

"Whatever you want, hun," replied the dashing Malfoy.

"Hun? I didn't mean that civilized, but ok.. and I think that we should start refering to each other using out first names, so please don't call

me "Granger" or "Mudblood", Ok," said Hermione.

"Ok, _Hermione_, so you do know that we have to plan the autumn dance coming up in three weeks right?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I do know, Now if you will exuse me, I need to go the the bathroom." Hermione told Draco.

Hermione got up and left the black leather couches her and Draco were sitting on, and headed towards the bathroom. Draco needed to

use the toilet too, so he waited outside for her. She washed her hands and headed out, but at the door she tripped and fell right into

Draco's hands. Draco let go of her, and Hermione got up and ran away to her room. Meanwhile, Draco was thinking,

_Why did I catch_

_ the her? I should have just let her fallen, I would have last year! Maybe I like her, Well, she did grow over the summer.  
_

_No, I can't think of romantical interests with mudbloods, I can't, what would father think? Wait, who cares what father thinks. I_

_ have to care, if I fall in love with a mudblood, father would Avada me! Gosh, why does she have to be so beautiful. Why am I_

_ thinking about her. Lets think about something else. Yes, I'll think about that new broomstick I saw the other day. It was so_

_ smooth and beautiful.. Yes, beautiful like Hermione, NO! AHH! _ Draco stormed up to his room and tried to go to sleep.

Hermione sat in her room with her hair straightener she got for her birthday, and she got to work. In the midst of straightening her hair, she

was also thinking about Draco Malfoy. _Why did he catch me? Why am I thinking about him? I think I like him. NO I DON'T. Yes I_

_ do. NO I DON'T. Ok,ok, lets think about something else. Um, flowers yes, beautiful yellow roses. Yellow, blond, Draco, NO NO,_

_ Stop thinking about that fit, hot, guy. Oh my gosh, Ginny was right, I do have a thing for him. NO I DON'T.. Gosh, Whatever.  
_

After that battle with her mind, she went to sleep.

Potions came to pass the next day, and the dreaded time came when Snape assigned seats for the students. The Gryffindors and Slytherin,

sworn enemies, had to be seated next to each other in this dreaded class. "OK, Potter, Pin, Granger, Malfoy, Brown, Crabbe, Weasley,

Goyle, Patil, Parkinson, Since you are all seated, welcome to what will be the hardest potions class you have and will ever experience,"

said Snape. Yvette Pin looked at Hary with great interest. "You are 'Arry Potter, are you not? I 'ave 'eard a great amount about you, you

are a very brave boy," said Yvette in a slight French accent. Harry blushed like he never blushed before, and replies, "Yes I am Harry

Potter, and did you know you have beautiful eyes, oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Yvette giggled, and they planhed to have a

secret meeting at the Astronomy tower the next night.

* * *

If you press the review button, and review for my story, it will make my day :D! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! thank you all my reviewers! u guys made my day.. er... days.. lol ok, heres a new chappie!

* * *

The Meeting and the … You'll find out soon!

Harry was waiting patiently in the Astronomy Tower for five minutes now. To tell you the truth, Harry hated being in there. It was quite

disturbing with the couples in there snogging and ahem… right.

Finally she arrived, looking more beautiful than ever. She wore a green sleeveles top with a black off shoulders top over it, and black

baggy-ish pants. She spotted Harry and started walking towards him. He whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful!". Yvette giggled

hugged him.

" 'Arry, zis is, 'ow you can say, forbidden love. If my uncle, Lucious Malfoy, finds out, 'e shall murder me alive, for you are 'Arry Potter,

ze Dark Lord has wanted to kill you since you are born!" said Yvette sadly.

"Yvette, really I won't be able to live without you, it was love at first sight when I saw you, but, it's your choice, if you do not want to be

with me, I won't force you," replied Harry running his hand through his already messy hair.

"No 'Arry! I want to be with you ever so, but we can only meet in secret. We may not bring our relationship out in ze public!" Yvette told

Harry.

Harry smiled, and took her by her waist and gently kissed her.

"Do you want to go for a walk outside the school grounds with my invisibilty cloak?" asked Harry with a naughty smile.

"Of course!" said Yvette with a smirk that truly showed that she was related to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione walked down the deserted corridor until she reached the portrait that led to her common room. "Unity" said, Hermione, and the

portrait swung open. She went up to her room and changed out of her uniform and in to a black sleevless top and comfortable jeans. She

took her book _Family Trust_, and went to the main room that her and Draco shared. She sat down on the black leather couches and

started reading. Even though her eyes were on the letters and words on the book, her mind was wandering somewhere else. _Why did I go_

_ all tingly inside when Draco touched me in Potions today? I think I like him, but the question is, does he like me back! I bet he_

_ doesn't, even though my image changed and I'm acting like a bimbo lately cause of the dare, his Father would Avada him if he_

_ went out with me. What would Harry and Ron do if they found out that I fancied a Slytherin! Ron would not even pay attention I_

_ bet because he's too busy swooning over Parvati lately._

Hermione got out of her thoughts once she heard a knock coming from the outside of the portrait that led into her common room.

"Who is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's me, Herms, Its Ginny!" said Ginny.

Hermione opened the door, and there stood Ginny, looking all flushed.

"Herms, I did the bet, I seduced Blaise. But now there is a problem! He fell in love with me, and I love him back! And he asked me out!

Should I say yes! I really want to!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Of course hun, follow your heart!" said Hermione.

"Ok, thanks a lot! I'll say yes!" replied Ginny.

"WAIT! Before you go Gins, about my bet, can I not do it anymore? Its ruining my bookworm image, and I don't feel right doing it."

Hermione told Ginny,

"Follow your heart Herms, and do whatever you want, I won't kill you, because it was a stupid dare in a stupid game. But for me, this

game changed my life. Who would have thought that I would have fallen in love with Blaise Zabini of all people!" said Ginny.

The second Ginny left, Draco entered the room. He sat down on the couch, took a magazine from the round glass table, and started

reading it. Hermione got up to go to her room to change because she did not want to go to dinner in her comfortable clothes. She changed

and got back to the common room, and Draco grabbed her by her waist, and gently kissed her. To Hermione's surprise, she started

kissing him back. She ran her hands through his silky blond hair, and he pulled her closer. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth,

and he allowed him. Five minutes later, they pulled apart.

"S-sorry Hermione, I couldn't help myself," said Draco sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, we'll keep this our little secret," replied Hermione.

"You know, you're not that bad of a kisser for a bookworm!" Draco told Hermione.

"Is that a compliment?" asked Hermione as she walked out of the room.

Draco ran his hand through his hair, smirking, and wondered what just happended there.

* * *

K, so wadya think? 

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

heya guys! If you didn't notice, i only update if i get 5 reviews for one chapter.. Come on, it doesnt hurt to press a button now does it?

* * *

The Ball Couples

Hermione and Draco ignored each other after the kiss. They acted like the kiss didn't mean anything, but they ignored each other because of the kiss. They didn't want to confess that they liked each other.

Draco entered the Slytherin common room, it had been long since he had been there. On the green leather sofa, there sat Blaise Zabini with Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey Malfoy, watsup? Long time no see.. uh talk," said Blaise

"Blaise, the ceiling is up, and stop bothering me!" replied Draco

"Come on Drakie-Poo! When are you gonna ask me to the dance?" asked Pansy, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair.

"Pansy, NEWFLASH! I DON"T LIKE YOU!" said Draco in an exasperated tone.

"Come on Malfoy, Don't be so harsh on the girl just cuz she's a desperate whore!" said Blaise.

"YOU GUYS! I'M RIGHT HERE! MY FEELINGS COUNT TOO!" said Pansy, and she ran out of the room sobbing uncontrollably.

"Great, thanks, that shoo-ed her away, man, she is so annoying!" Draco told Blaise.

"So, Malfoy, you are acting colder than usual, that usually means your in love with someone," Blaise said.

"I'm not in love with someone, I'm in.. like with someone.." Draco said.

"Ooooh, Drakie Poo is in lurrvee! Don't tell me its that mudblood, you have been spending a lot of time with that whore." Blaise joked.

"You did not just call her a whore! SO WHAT IF I FUCKING LIKE HER YOU ASSHOLE?" screamed Draco.

"Relax Malfoy, you do know that your father would Avada you if he finds out that you like a mudblood," Blaise said angrily.

Draco stormed out of the common room, and entered his own room. Hermione was sitting on the sofa and reading as usual.

"Draco! You're here! Great, we should start planning for the ball, its in five days!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
"Ok Hermione, Lets start now," Draco said.

_Why does she have to be so damn cheerful?And why does she have to be so damn hott?_

"Hello? Draco, are you there?" asked Hermione.

"Oh! Ya, right, so." said Draco.

They sat down together and started planning, their heads inches from each other. Hermione looked up to look at Draco, and the second she put her head down, Draco put his up, and this went on for half an hour.

They finally finished planning the grand ball. They got up to go to dinner.

"Hey babe! How are you doing?" said Harry while putting his hand around Yvette's waist.  
"'Ello 'Arry! I am absolutely wonderful, well when I am around you I feel much better." Said Yvette in a sweet voice.

"Me too, you brighten my day sunshine. Anyways, you want to come to the ball with me?"

"Of course! There is no would I would rather go with than you 'Arry!" Yvette said.

"That's good, but you do know that I bet there would be a line of guys to ask you out, but your mine!" said Harry kissing Yvette.

Draco could not stand the tension anymore.  
"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" asked Draco in a hurry.  
"Wow. Um. This is so sudden, but, I would love to go to the ball with you!" Hermione said.

Blaise broke apart with Ginny after their kiss.  
"Hey Gins, your coming to the ball with me right." Asked Blaise.

"Of course! I thought you would never ask!" replied Ginny


	6. Chapter 6

ok guys, sry, this is my latest chappie, i realize i posted the same one twice.. but that was by accident.. well thx for the reviews n e ways!

* * *

The Ball

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She wore a long black dress that was strapless. It was tight-ish from the top but from under her waist it broke into long frills. She straightened her hair so it was straight from the top and fell into curls from the bottom.

Draco wore dress jeans that were black and a white shirt with a tie that was put on loosely on purpose. He had his hair messy because most people thought he looked better like that. He sprayed some of his muggle Hugo Boss cologne on, and went downstairs to wait for Hermione.

Yvette wore a sleeveless spaghetti-strapped white dress that went until under her knee. It was semi-tight and had pink jewels on it. She had her hair up, and strands coming out from the front so her hair framed her face.

Harry wore a black suit like thing, but it really suited him. He didn't really bother with his hair, because he knew that Yvette would mess it up sooner or later. He walked out of his room and to the Slytherin common room to wait outside for his date to come out.

Ginny wore a pink mini-dress and wore plain jeans under it. She had her hair open and normal and she looked very good. She put a slight amount of make-up on, and got out of her room to go down to wait from Blaise.

Blaise wore black baggy-ish pants with a leather jacket that made him look like he just came out of a mafia movie, but he liked that image, and so did Ginny.

Hermione went downstairs and saw Draco standing there looking very hot. She went to him, smiled, and stuck her arm out, so that their arms connected. They were on their way. They walked into the Great Hall, and literally everyone's heads turned towards them. Everyone was whispering the same thing, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are supposed to be enemies! Isn't Hermione Granger best friends with Harry Potter, If she is, what is she doing with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione and Draco ignored them and walked to the dance floor to meet Ron and Parvati.

The next couple who entered the Great Hall and shocked everyone was Harry and Yvette. Harry looked a bit nervous, but to say Yvette was nervous would be an extreme understatement. She was afraid that her cousin would tell her uncle and she would be Avada-d. Harry and Yvette were shocked to see Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger holding hands like everyone else. They went to the new couple.

"Hey guys! Hermione, why didn't you tell me that you and Draco are together! Your supposed to be my best friend!" Harry said in a hurt voice.

"Harry, I guess the same reason you didn't tell me that you are going out with Yvette," said Hermione.

"That's my Hermione, she has great come back comments!" said Draco proudly.

"Who said you own me Draco?" asked Hermione in a fake mad tone.

"'Arry, I am thirsty, can you get me a drink?" asked Yvette.  
"Ok, But come with me, lets leave the happy couple alone together," said Harry winking at the couple.

"I could have sworn that Harry would have killed me for going out with you!" said Hermione.

Draco was going to say something but got cut off my Ron's shouting.

"HERMIONE HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH THAT GIT!" shouted Ron.

"RON I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO DO!" Hermione shouted back.

"First you go out with Malfoy, then I see Harry with that new girl from Slytherin, and now Ginny comes to the dance with Zabini! The world has gone mad!" said Ron.

"Weasel, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny can do anything they fucking want to so fuck of you git," said Draco in a very mean tone.

Ron had a hurt look on his face and left.

* * *

Ok.. press the review button! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all my reviewers! This chapter will be my first sadish one.. :(

* * *

After the Ball

"Draco! You can't talk to one of my best friends like that!" said Hermione in a semi-angry voice.

"But Hermione! He can't tell you what to do, let alone tell you not to date me! I mean its your choice! And who wouldn't want to date

me!" said Draco.

"The first part was true, but now I'm thinking about not wanting to date you!" said Hermione, adding a wink.

Draco kissed her gently and led her to the dance floor. Draco and Hermione picked out the songs, so they knew which song was coming

next. Draco took Hermione to the dance floor then because the song that was coming next was one of his personal favorites. The muggle

song, _I like the way You Move _by the _Bodyrockers_ came on.

"Whenever I hear this song, I think of you Hermione," said Draco.

"When have you seen me move?" asked Hermione.

"I went into your room once, and I saw you dancing, so I left, but since then, I thought of you everytime I listen to this song," said Draco

with a smirk.

"Oh.." said Hermione blushing, "Do I really dance that well?"

Draco didn't reply, but he just started dancing to _I like the way you Move_ when it started. Hermione danced along with him, and

everyone made a circle around them and cheered them on. Everyone forgot that they used to be enemies. No one knew that Draco Malfoy

could dance so well! In the middle of the song, Harry and Yvette joined Hermione and Draco in the middle of the dance floor. The song

ended, and another good song started, _My Humps _by the _Black Eyed Peas_. Everyone started whooping because everyone loved this

song. Hermione was the star of the song, before the song started, she took her wand and said an incantation, and put the exact same outfit

Fergie had in the music in the video. All the boys went crazy, but after a death glare from Draco, they all calmed down. This song, Blaise

and Ginny came in too. Everyone cheered for the new couples. Draco and Hermione were dancing to _My Humps _ like there is no

tommorow. The song ended and everyone boo-ed. They all cheered up when the old song _Hella Good_ started by _No Doubt_. To this

song, everyone danced. The night ended around one o'clock when McGonagall came in and said that it was enough for that night because

the first and second years could not sleep because of the music.

Draco and Hermione went into their common and sat down on the couches.

"Phew! I'm really tired, that was a lot of fun!" said Hermione.

"Ya, now I like the way you move even better!" said Draco with his trademark smirk.

"Ha Ha Draco, I like the way you move too," said Hermione.

Draco got up, and went to their kitchen and got a glass of water for himself and Hermione. Hermione thanked him and drank the whole

glass in one gulp. Draco sat on the same couch as Hermione, and started kissing her. Hermione kissed him back, and it became more

passionate. Suddenly the door of their common room opened, and Draco and Hermione broke apart. Snape entered their room.

"Draco! What is this! Why were you kissing a Gryffindor mudblood!" said Snape in a very angry voice.

"Professor, you won't tell father, will you! I'm sorry, I could not help myself! Father will Avada me if he finds out!" said Draco.

"Do you not want the Dark Mark on your arm? Don't you want to be a Death Eater?" said Snape

"NO! IT IS FATHER'S WISH FOR ME TO BE A DEATH EATER! I WILL NOT JOIN THE DARK SIDE!" shouted Draco.

"DRACO, HOW DARE YOU! I SHALL OWL YOUR FATHER THIS INSTANCE, AND HE SHALL SEE TO IT THAT YOU

DON'T REMAIN IN THIS WORLD FOR ANOTHER MINUTE!" Snape said.

Snape stormed out of the common room.

"No, Draco, NO!" said Hermione.

Draco went towards her and hugged her.

"I won't become one of them, I promise. My father.. my father cannot do anything," said Draco.

"Why can't he! He will kill you Draco!" said Hermione crying.

"I received an owl last night Hermione, He is dead," said Draco.

Hermione gasped

* * *

cliffy! review if you want more! ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews! But I did get one severe flame, so all i have to say is that, if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say anything at all. Thx! Enjoy :)

* * *

The Story Behind It

"Draco! But-but how?" asked Hermione in a panicky voice.

"Well, The Dark Lord murdered him because my father could not persuade me to become a Death Eater. They needed me on the dark

side to get information from the good side, but when I refused the join, you-know-who killed my father. This all happened last night," said

Draco with an actual tear running down his face.

Hermione wiped away the tear with her hand.

"Draco, why was Snape talking about Voldemort so openely infront of me?" asked Hermione.

"That, I don't know, I think that he was too caught up in his rage, but there might be a reason behind it," replied Draco.

"Draco, will you sleep with me tonite? As in, you know, sleep next to me, I don't want to leave you!" said Hermione.

"Of course Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you," said Draco in a bit happier voice.

Hermione and Draco went up to Draco's room, and they spent the night together. The problem was that neither of them could sleep (A/N:

be quiet you dirty minded ppl ;) ) because they had too much on their minds. Draco never really loved his father, but now that he is gone,

Draco realized how much he missed him. He tried to make himself better by remembering all the times his father hit him or insulted him.

Hermione stayed up all night thinking about what would happen if Draco actually became a Death Eater. _What if he is using me to try to_

_ get information about the Order from me. Should I actually trust the guy I have hated for six years now? I'm really confused. _

Draco was thinking about how Hermione suddenly liked him. _I wonder if the good side made her get information about me. What if_

_ they thought that I was a Death Eater? Well I' m not, and my theory will be proven correctly if Hermione breaks up with me. _

"'Arry, I 'ave just received news that my Uncle Lucius has died," said Yvette in a sad voice.

"Really! That's great! He was an evil evil man!" exclaimed Harry, but he regreted what he said when he saw the look on Yvette's face when he said that.

"Oops, I didn't really mean to say that, sorry. I'm really sorry that you –coff- beloved uncle has died," said Harry in a fake grave voice.

"It is ok 'Arry, I understand 'ow you and my uncle never, 'ow you can say, liked each other," said Yvette in an understanding voice, but

she was still a bit miffed about Harry talking about her uncle like that.

"Look Yvette, me and your uncle never really liked each other. He was responsible for nearly killing my best friends sister!" said Harry.

"It is ok 'Arry, but please, do not insult members of my family ever again," said Yvette as she walked away from Harry.

Draco woke up when Hermione got out of his bed.

"Hey Herms. You sleep OK?" asked Draco.

"To tell you the truth, no, I had too much on my mind to sleep. What about you my blond prince," Hermione said with a grin on her face.

"Blond Prince? Hermione! I prefer to be called, 'The Hot Prince,' or 'Slytherin God,' or 'The Sexy Blond Guy'," said Draco.

"Keep dreamin, hun," said Hermione while winking.

She walked out of the room and Draco ran his hand through his messy hair. _How could I have ever suspected her. I don't think that_

_ she is using me… But what if she is? What if I'm right? What if she's just a really good actress. Ok, stress lines on my face will_

_ ruin my, well, um, hot-ness.._

Hermione walked into her bathroom and started brushing her teeth. She spit out the foam and washed her face. _I don't think that Draco_

_ would use me. Maybe.. Maybe Snape and Draco did that whole tantrum on purpose! Maybe they did it just to make me think that_

_ Draco is not a bad person who wants to get information out of me. But I don't think that he would be such a good actor because_

_ for a fact I kow its hard to get fake tears running down your face. Maybe his father really died.._

Ginny put the final touches of her makeup on, straightened out her skirt, and quickly brushed her hair. She snuck out of the Gryffindor

common room to go see Blaise in the deserted classroom no one uses. She quietly entered the room, closing the door behind her gently.

Everything was dark. _Hmm, we never turn of the lights completely, we just make them dim._ She turned on the lights to find Pansy Parkinson on Blaise's lap, kissing him full on, and Blaise was not doing anything at all to stop her.

"BLAISE HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Ginny.

She ran out of the room crying, and she could hear the Blaise screaming for her to come back. _To think I actually trusted a Slytherin._

_ I'm a stupid, stupid girl, I should have listened to Lavender about that stupid playboy!._

_

* * *

R&R! Thx! _


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thank u all a millions for the reviews! Sry i haven't been able to update for ages now.. I have been really busy. Well, this next chapter is kinda short. This story is gonna in the next coupla chapters, and I'm gonna write a new one called, "What is he doing in MY office!" Its another Draco Hermione fanfic.. I can't help it! I can't get over them!

* * *

Hogwarts is not safe when Dumbledore is not around

Hermione was sitting on the black leather sofa, reading a book. Draco's head was on her lap, and Hermione was stroking his silky blond

hair. Suddenly, they hear an explosion coming from the Great Hall.

"What the fuck was that?" said Draco, getting up from the sofa.

"I have no idea, and don't swear. Let's go check," said Hermione.

They both went to the Great Hall, but they regretted they ever did.

Yvette and Harry were in a deserted classroom, snogging. Harry broke apart from Yvette, and started wringing in pain.

"Yvette! He's here, he's near Hogwarts. Voldemort!" screamed Harry.

"But zat is not possible! 'Ow can 'e be 'ear! I thought Hogwarts was protected!" said Yvette in a panick-stricken voice.

Hermione and Draco were surrounded by Death Eaters. Draco could recognize all of them, and he knew that they would attack Hermione,

so he bravely stood infront of her so no one would harm her.

Draco flew back and slammed the wall.

"DRACO!" screamed Hermione.

"Leave my son alone you filthy mudblood!" said Narcissa Malfoy.

"No! I won't! Don't you see! His life is in danger, his head hit the wall badly!" said Hermione in tears.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Narcissa, her wand pointing towards Hermione.

The spell seemed to bounce of her, and disappear. Every one was in shock.

Meanwhile, Narcissa was thinking, _how that could have happened! The shield spell! That is advanced Dark Magic, I would never_

_ dream of the old bat Dumbledore teaching it to his students!_

Harry and Yvette entered the Great Hall.

"Draco! My only cousin! 'E cannot be dead!" said Yvette, running towards the body of Draco.

"He is not dead Yvette, only unconscious,' said Hermione.

"Mudblood! How could you do such Dark Magic? How did you put the shield on yourself?" asked Narcissa.

Hermione could not reply to her question because Narcissa was thrown back.

Suddenly, so many spells were shouted. The Great Hall was pure chaos. The staff arrived right after Narcissa was thrown back. Other

students arrived later. Hermione was dueling with Wormtail, Harry was dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange, and Neville Longbottom was

dueling with Crabbe.

Draco regained consciousness, and after him Narcissa regained her consciousness. She went up to Hermione, grabber her shoulders, and

shoved her onto a wall.

"How did you do that spell mudblood! Who taught you how to do that?" screamed Narcissa with blood running down her face.

"I didn't do anything! I don't even know how to do Dark Magic!" said Hermione in a terrified voice.

"She didn't do anything mother, I did it. I put a shield on her to protect her life," said Draco.

"Why would you want to protect the life of a filthy, smart-ass mudblood?" asked Narcissa.

"That's because, that's because I love her," said Draco

* * *

Hey guys! 

Wadya think?

I have a question for all my reviewers:

**Which Harry Potter character would you compare yourself most with?**

I would compare myself with Ginny!

Oh! And if u guys are wondering what happened with Ginny and Blaise, review and you'll find out ;)

Another cliffy, you guys must hate me!


	10. Chapter 10

We Did IT! We HIT a 100 reviews! Thank you, Where-my-heart-resides and SmittenbytheMarauders for all your wonderful reviews! And, Mildred the Mushroom, thank you for your flame! NOT! If you don't like my story, then don't bother reviewing, you are a coward who is too chicken to even sign your name, and doing an anonymous review! You know what, your flame did not even effect me, if thats what you wanted. Infact, what did you want? For me to stop writing? Not happening Dear.. Ok.. Here is my latest chapter.. Get your snivelling tissues ready, this is a sad one!

* * *

In Memory Of…

The battle was raging on and on. All of the students were out of their beds and fighting the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters kept on

coming, and they were getting harder and harder to fight. Everyone was nearly down, some students were near death. The brave ones

risked everything. The Slytherins were also fighting even though some of the Death Eaters were their parents. Hermione and Draco were

fighting Bellatrix Lestrange together, but there was something wrong. Every time they threw a jinx at her, she would become stronger. It

was probably the doing of Voldemort, he is the greatest wizard alive after all.

"CRUCIO!" cried Bellatrix, her wand aiming at Draco.

Draco was on the floor, wringing with pain, he felt like all the bones in his body broke at the same time and his skin was slowly being

peeled off. Bellatrix finally stopped after Hermione jumped on her.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Hermione screamed.

"Get off me, foolish girl, you made a pureblood fall in love with you, a mudblood! You are not even worthy to be in my presence filthy little

mudblood!" said Bellatrix whilst spitting at Hermione's feet.

"Aunt Bella! Don't insult her, don't do anything to her! I beg you! Please! I love her, hurt me, kill me, but spare her life!" said Draco lovingly.

"Bellatrix! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON! YOUR TORTURING YOUR NEPHEW!" screamed Narcissa Malfoy.

" I did not deliberately hurt him! I was aiming for the girl, but he jumped infront of her, its your son's foolishness that got him in the current

position he is!" said Bellatrix.

"Draco! Why! Your father would have killed us both if he found out that you are defending a mudblood! Where did I go wrong? Huh!

WHERE!" screamed Narcissa hysterically, shaking Draco's shoulders.

"Mother? Is it necessary to marry purebloods? They are definitely not better than half-blood or muggle-borns, don't you see? Hermione

Granger is the smartest girl in the whole school, and she is a muggle born! It does matter!" said Draco.

"Is that the way you think now? I raised your wrong! Its all my fault. Bella, kill me!" said Narcissa.

"How can I kill my own sister?" asked Bellatrix.

"If you won't do it, I'll kill myself!" screamed Narcissa.

"MOTHER! DON"T KILL YOURSELF! PLEASE!" said Draco.

At that moment, Voldemort himself burst through doors of the Great Hall. Everyone, including the Death Eaters, gasped. Voldemort

looked around the room, and spotted Harry. He started walking towards him, but Harry was unnerved.

"Harry Potter! We meet again! This time, you will not get out alive," said Voldemort in a calm, voice. He was sure that this time, he was

going to get Harry for good.

"I'd like to see you try to kill me!" screamed Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed the Dark Lord.

Everyone was sure that Harry was going to die, until Neville Longbottom jumped

infront of him. Instead of the green beam hitting Harry it hit Neville. Neville's eyes widened, and he crumpled on the floor, laying there,

dead.

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me by reviewing! 


	11. Chapter 11

This is a really short chapter, and sorry for that.. But here goes.

* * *

The Final Defeat

Everyone stood there in shock, not even the Death Eaters moved.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Wormtail, his wand pointing towards Hermione. He wanted to

kill her now because of all the pain she caused to his beloved Narcissa. Ginny realized what was

going on and pushed Narcissa Malfoy in front of Hermione, so Narcissa got shot with the spell.

"MOTHER!" screamed Draco.

"NO! I WAS TO KILL THE MUDBLOOD! NO!" said Wormtail, in tears and panicking, thinking

that Draco would kill him.

"WORMTAIL! YOU MISERABLE LITTLE BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

screamed Draco.

"Draco no! He meant to hit me, but your mother fell in front of me, it was like someone pushed her,

and the spell hit her!" said Hermione.

But Draco could not reply, because it was happening. The final battle between Lord Voldemort and

Harry Potter was taking place, in the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Everyone surrounded Voldemort and

Harry.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER. YOU KILLED MY FATHER. YOU KILLED CEDRIC

DIGGORY. YOU KILLED MY GODFATHER. YOU KILLED DUMBLEDORE! YOU

KILLED NEVILLE! AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Harry with all his might.

He was dead. Voldemort was defeated, once and for all. The Death Eaters, or what remained of

them, surrounded Voldemort and mourned.

The next day, there were funerals held for the deceased. Harry said the most touching speech about

Neville. It was the last day of school after the funerals, and everyone, especially the 7th years, were

very sad. It was their last day in Hogwarts, and their future was not in their hands.

* * *

No, this is not the last chapter, there is one more chapter to go, where I will show you the future of the Hogwarts couples ;) Review!

Don


	12. Chapter 12

This is my last chapter, and there will be no sequel. I will write a new story that will be funny called: If Owls Were Intercepted...

The summary:

Hermione is a journalist and the head of the Daily Prophet. Her sports reporter got injured, so she posts an ad for another. None other than Draco Malfoy appears, and sadly, he is best qualified for the job. What will happen? Written in Owl Post format

* * *

The End

The Futures of the Hogwarts Couples:

Draco and Hermione Malfoy were married and had two kids. Their two kids name's were Neville and Narcissa in memory of their beloved

deceased. Hermione worked in the Department of Foreign Affairs, and Draco worked as one of the Governors. Both of them got good

income, and their lives were good.

Harry and Yvette Potter were married, and Yvette was now pregnant six months. Harry was an Auror. Yvette worked in Gringotts. Both of

them got great income, and they had hardly any problems. The Potters and Malfoys became good friends and visited each other frequently!

Ginny forgave Blaise after 10 years, and they have been going out for 2 years now. Blaise proposed to Ginny the week before Ginny realized

she was pregnant. Ginny is a journalist, and Blaise is a Governor like Draco Malfoy.

Why Hermione was Acting Like Lavender for three days, no one knew except Ginny and Hermione.

* * *

For the last time in this story, REVIEW! 


End file.
